A Romantic Christmas
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Take a plot after 'When the Love Grows Up'. Christmas, time to get a mistletoe. Then, what will Doremi and Kotake do? Can Masaru confess his feeling to Hazuki? Then, how about the mistletoe? My first one chapter fanfic. KotaDore & MasaHazu


**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. Well, it's the shortest fanfic I've ever written. I write this story to continue my another fanfic, 'When the Love Grows Up', so I hope you read it before you read this.

**A Romantic Christmas**

24 December...

Everybody knew that it was a christmas eve.

Kotake sat down on a chair in front of his desk in his room. Now, he planned to hang out with his girlfriend, Doremi.

'_Demo... what should I say to ask her to go with me?' _he thought, _'Now, she must be at Maho-dou, and I don't want to disturb her there.'_

He thought for a few minutes, then said, "Sokka, I can come there and pretend to buy something, then... I can ask her to go. Yosh, I can do it."

Then, Kotake went out from his house, to Maho-dou.

Meanwhile, Yada Masaru planned to ask Hazuki if she wants to go along with him or not (as they still didn't have a clear relation, he wanted to make sure that she really loves him). Like Kotake, now he was on the way to Maho-dou.

In Maho-dou, there weren't many customers who came. Just a bit of them who came and bought some accessories for their christmas tree.

When the customers went out from there, as usual, they talked about their plan for today.

"Jaa, Doremi-chan, what will you do today?" asked Onpu, "Do you have a plan for a... mistletoe?"

"Eh, Onpu-chan..." Doremi's cheek blushed, "Why do you ask it suddenly?"

"Oh, c'mon Doremi-chan. Don't you want to do it with Kotake-kun?"

"Uh, well..." Doremi laughed a bit, "Onpu-chan, is it still too early? I'm still not ready to do something like that."

"Mistletoe? What is it?" asked Momoko, "I never hear about it?"

"Eh, Momo-chan don't know about it? Well, I'll explain." Onpu said, "It's when a couple want to kiss at each other in the christmas eve. People said that usually, the couple did it under a plant named mistletoe, and since that, they called it as mistletoe."

"Oh, naru hoto." Momoko said, "It's a romantic moment in christmas eve, right?"

"Yes."

"Onpu-chan, I think... you don't just ask it to Doremi-chan." Momoko gazed at Hazuki, "How about Hazuki-chan?"

Hazuki's cheek blushed, "Momo-chan, doshite?"

"Huh, Hazuki-chan and Yada-kun are so slow." Onpu sighed, "Until now, Hazuki-chan isn't Yada-kun's girlfriend yet."

"But it doesn't mean that you can't ask her, right?" Momoko smiled, "Although they don't go along yet, but it still possible for them to do it, right?"

"Well, that's right, Momo-chan." Onpu smiled, then she and Momoko laughed.

"Hora, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, warau janai yo." Doremi said, "Don't pressure me and Hazuki-chan like that."

"Gomen, gomen. I just ask to you if you have a plan to do it or not. It's up to you." Onpu said, "Demo, if I was you, I would have a plan to do it. It's a good time, Doremi-chan."

"Huh, I don't know." Doremi sighed, "I just can't wait for the dinner tonight. This time, I must get a chance to eat my steak."

"Aka, Doremi-chan..." sighed Aiko, "Is there something which is more important that steak that you can think about?"

"Uh, cake?"

"No."

"Mistletoe!" Onpu and Momoko yelled.

"Uh, well, anything beside steak and cake." Aiko said, "I think, mistletoe isn't a bad idea."

"Chotto, Ai-chan. You must be want me to make plan about the mistletoe like Onpu-chan and Momo-chan." Doremi said, "How many times I must say to you all that I'm still not ready for that?"

"Okay, forget about the mistletoe. At least... you can take the romance, and it doesn't mean that you must kiss him, right?" Aiko shifted the subject from the 'mistletoe', "How about... walk around together?"

"Well, actually... I think about it, demo... how about Majorika? She must be forbid me to go."

"Uh, maybe you're right."

Suddenly, someone opened the door. As usual, they said, "Iresshaimase."

They saw who it was, Kotake.

"Wow, good timing!" said Hana-chan, "Kotake-kun comes when we talk about the mistletoe and the date."

"Hana-chan..." Doremi gazed at her, "Don't talk about it anymore."

"Okay." the little witch smiled, "Jaa, why do Kotake-kun come here now?"

"Well, I want to ask Doremi to walk around with me now." Kotake said, "So, Doremi, can you..."

"She can. She can." Onpu pushed Doremi to him, "There's nothing to do here."

"Eh, Onpu-chan..."

"Doremi-chan, you can go now. Don't make Kotake feel disappointed to pick you up here."

"Demo..."

"Daijobu yo, Doremi-chan." Onpu whispered, "About Majorika, makasete."

"Uh, well... if you say it." Doremi sighed, then said to Kotake, "Okay, I can go with you now."

Before they went, Doremi said to the others, "Sore jaa, itekuru ne."

"Itereshai."

Then, before the girls walked back into Maho-dou, Masaru arrived there and called Hazuki, "Fujiwara, I want to talk with you."

"Eh, Masaru-kun?" Hazuki asked, "Doshita no?"

"Uh, anou... can we talk at Misora park now?"

"Now?" Hazuki saw the others, asked them if she could go or not. After they nodded, noticed that she could go, she said to him, "Well, let's we go there."

Then, they left Maho-dou.

At Misora park, Masaru said, "Well, um... Fujiwara, I... want to ask you something."

"What is it?" asked Hazuki.

"Well, you see that... uh, Kotake to Harukaze wa... they... go along together now..."

"So?"

"Uh, I think... if they can go along together... can we... uh, I mean... can we be like them? Would you... be my girlfriend?"

"Anou, Masaru-kun... atashi..." Hazuki thought for a few minutes, then she added, "I would."

"Hontou ni?"

Hazuki nodded, "I want to go along with you."

Then, their face became nearer than before, and at last... they kissed at each other.

Meanwhile, Kotake and Doremi were walking near the shopping centre.

"So, Doremi, you and your friends were talking about... mistletoe?"

"Uh, well, Onpu-chan thought that I planned to do it with you, so... um... she asked me about it." Doremi said, "We don't really talk about it."

"Uh, sokka." Kotake said.

They kept silenced for a few minutes, until at last, Kotake pulled Doremi and kissed her lips.

Doremi's eyes widened, and her cheek blushed. She couldn't say anything.

At last, Kotake said, "Well, I just... think that... mistletoe is a... good idea, but if you think it isn't good, maybe..."

"I like it."

"What? Don't you feel angry with me?"

"No." Doremi shook of her head, "I'm just... still not sure that... we can do it now. I think... we're still..."

"Too young?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Wakata." Kotake said, "But I don't think so. We're the sixth graders now, and also... it prove that we're loving at each other."

"Uh, maybe you're right." Doremi said.

Then, they continued to walk.

Back to Misora park, Hazuki and Masaru still talked about their relationship.

"Arigatou, Masaru-kun. I'm happy that we can go along together now."

"Atashi mo, Fujiwara." Masaru said, "Then, I want if all of our friends at school know about it."

They smiled at each other, then Masaru added, "Well, it will be better if I can be as brave as Kotake."

"To yu koto?"

"Yeah, he confessed his feeling in our class, in front of me and the other students from class 6-1, but I... I just can say it here, with nobody see us."

"I don't care about it." Hazuki said, "The most important thing is... I can know about it. I can know... what you feel to me."

Then, they decided to walk around.

At least, it was the romantic christmas for them.


End file.
